


The Villain Who Cried Impostor

by lionalice



Category: Among Us (Video Game), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Among Us (Video Game) Setting, Betrayal, Gen, ITS SO FUN, League of Villains Shenanigans (My Hero Academia), Outer Space, POV Dabi (My Hero Academia), The Skeld (Among Us), Video Game: Among Us, but its just within the video game this is not a Serious Fic, it seeped into my brain waves and made me write this, ive played so much Among Us lately
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:46:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26655370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionalice/pseuds/lionalice
Summary: Dabi's in the middle of a game of Among Us with the rest of the League — but who's The Impostor?
Relationships: Dabi & League of Villains (My Hero Academia)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 173





	The Villain Who Cried Impostor

**Author's Note:**

> this is written as if the characters are actually in the level, but it's still a game. Just think of it like fancy VR :)
> 
> Happy reading!

_Why was this hallway so long?!_

Dabi finally trudged his way to the end, where yet another wire connecting task was waiting across the room. He rounded the crates stacked in the center of the room, then pulled to a stop in front of the electrical panel.

He popped it open, and began connecting wires.

Yellow to yellow, blue to blue... this task wasn't even that difficult, but it was still one of his least favorites. He hated not being able to see while he did it, and he could never get the stupid wires to connect on the first try.

Red to red, then he just had to connect the pink—

_**~DEAD BODY REPORTED~** _

And just like that, Dabi was ripped into cyberspace.

 _God****it,_ he thought as the crew list appeared in his visor. He was maybe half a second from finishing that task, and now he'd have to walk all the way back from the cafeteria again. Although maybe the panel was closer to the cafeteria than he thought... He could never remember where the hell anything was in this level. He had Polus down pat, but Toga insisted they try the Skeld this time.

Dabi's eyes scanned the crew list to see a big red X over Compress's orange icon. Not surprising, honestly. If you didn't kill Compress immediately, he'd clog up the chat with entire paragraphs of dramatic nonsense. Better to make him a ghost and let him "woe is me" in the ghost chat.

And speaking of chats, a little red circle had just popped up in Dabi's upper right field of vision. He tapped it to drop-down the chat window.  


_**cyan:** pink sus_

_**purple:** u cant blame toga every time!!!1!  
**purple:** pink major sus!!!!!_

_**cyan:** yeh  
**cyan:** pink sus  
**cyan:** vote pink_

_**pink:** noOooOO  
**pink:** I wish it were me :(_

A few more messages popped up, but Dabi didn't bother reading them. He voted red every round anyway.

Several pings indicating votes sounded in Dabi's ear, then his vision filled with the night sky. A few seconds later, a tiny pink astronaut floated past.

**_Himikowo was not The Impostor._**

Yeah, not surprising. She always got way too excited when she actually was the Impostor. If these idiots he was playing with had even two braincells between them, they could have figured that out.

Everything faded to black, then fluorescent light flooded the area as Dabi was dropped into position in the cafeteria. A green suit with a black headband stared at him from across the table, but quickly turned and ran off. Even in a virtual world, Spinner was committed to his look.

Dabi checked his map before moving—as noted previously, he could never remember where the hell he was going on this level. The wire task turned out to be nearby, so he took off that direction. Twice's purple suit ran a circle around him as he did, but then the cloner was sprinting off the other direction. Shigaraki's cyan also trotted past, but he dipped into Admin and left Dabi alone.

Dabi connected his wires (and on the first try too, screw you very much), then followed the hovering yellow arrow up to Admin to fix the next panel.

Shigaraki was still in the room, apparently struggling to swipe an ID card properly. Dabi popped open the panel, and that cyan avatar moved around the table towards him.

Dabi had a brief moment to wonder if maybe being alone in a very vent-able room with their resident gamer was a bad idea, but red light interrupted him.

Three flashing yellow arrows appeared in Dabi's vision; one directing him to the last part of his wire task, and the other two leading to the malfunctioning reactor.

Shigaraki took off running, and Dabi sighed. He couldn't trust these fools not to let them all die via reactor meltdown, so his wires would have to wait.

He was right behind Shigaraki as they ran, and they were soon joined by a sprinting Kurogiri as they passed through the cafeteria.

Dabi glanced over at the teleporter as they went. Of course, _of course_ he was wearing a black business suit over his white space suit. He probably wanted the black space suit also, but too bad, so sad. If he'd wanted it badly enough, he would have gotten into the lobby before Dabi could warp in and snatch it.

The three of them burst into the reactor room just as the alarm stopped blaring. Red, yellow, and green all came into view, the three of them having obviously just stopped the countdown. Everyone turned down different hallways, dispersing to go back to their tasks. 

Dabi had two tasks in Electrical, so he joined yellow, white, and green in trotting that direction. He hadn’t seen Magne’s lime green suit with it’s pink flower hat anywhere, which meant she was either mid-task, or...

Dabi and the others lined up at their various tasks, and four electrical panels popped open. Before connecting wires at his spot in the far left corner, Dabi couldn’t help trying to sneak a peek into the vent under his feet. He couldn’t see anything, of course. The Impostor could be under his soles right now and Dabi would have no idea. 

This room was a death trap, and he did not wanna be the last one in here. 

Dabi finished his task quickly, then hurried around the center console and out the door. Kurogiri finished about the same time, but he turned left in the hallway while Dabi headed right. 

Dabi checked his map again—only one task left. But it was that dumb asteroid shooting one, which meant he had to walk all the way to the top right. 

He’d barely made it across Storage when his visor lit up. 

_**~DEAD BODY REPORTED~** _

_Mother****er,_ Dabi thought. He was never gonna get his tasks done.

A red X sat over Spinner’s green icon, further cementing Dabi’s dislike of Electrical. The room really was a death trap. Another red X hovered over Magne’s icon.

Damn. This Impostor was efficient. 

A few moments passed silently, but eventually the chat notification pinged. 

_**white:** Yellow and the deceased were alone in Electrical  
**white:** thus I believe it was Yellow_

_**yellow:** y wud i kill so obvious  
**yellow:** not logical_

_**cyan:** yellow sus_

_**yellow:** sum1 vented in_

Dabi ignored them to put in his usual vote of red. It probably was yellow this time, but Dabi wasn’t taking any chances. The vent was _right there_ after all. 

A couple votes popped in one after the other, and Dabi’s vision faded to a starry sky once again. A little yellow astronaut floated past.

**_Eye Saw Ya was not The Impostor._**

The world shifted, and Dabi once again found himself in the cafeteria, though it was cyan he stared at this time. Seeing Shigaraki with that post-it on his helmet was almost too on the nose. 

The whole group took off to the left, but Dabi cut right. At least he didn’t have to walk as far to his last task. 

Nobody passed as he shot down exactly twenty asteroids and wondered if anybody had been killed yet. Purple, red, cyan, and white were all still in the game, as far as he knew. He checked the task meter, and of course those slackers still had multiple tasks left to do. Since he’d finished his, Dabi’s only options were: (1) wander aimlessly, (2) camp out by the emergency button, or (3) watch the security feed. 

Option three sounded the least boring, so Dabi started the trek over to Security. 

He still didn’t pass anyone on his way, including any Impostor who might try a surprise attack. 

Pulling up the camera feed was as simple as pressing a button, and Dabi plopped into the chair to settle in for a long wait. He was expecting empty hallways with the occasional flash of color zipping by, but what he got was cold-blooded murder. 

In one corner of the frame was a cyan corpse, and in the other, Red and White stared each other down. As Dabi watched, Red ripped out a knife, plunging it through both of Kurogiri’s suits to make the teleporter into a corpse just like their leader.

Dabi leapt out of the chair, intending to make a break for the emergency button, but something stopped him. 

Red, the Impostor, was just… standing there, facing the camera. The blank stare of a space suit looked at Dabi through the screen.

Red knew Dabi was watching.

Dabi tore out of the room as fast as he could go. The Impostor was closer to the emergency button than Dabi, but he’d have to risk it. If the Impostor beat him there, Dabi could try to outrun him by cutting around to reach the bodies and activating the reporting system.

He burst into the cafeteria to find his fears confirmed. The Impostor was barrelling across the room, and headed straight for him. Dabi shouldn’t have paused in Security—he’d wasted the entire kill cooldown, and now he had to run for his f***ing life. 

He sprinted down the hallway he’d just left, the Impostor hot on his heels. These space suits equalized their speed, but Dabi couldn’t vent like the Impostor could. 

But Red didn’t dip into Medical to cut him off with the vent system, instead choosing to follow him on foot. 

He probably didn’t wanna lose sight of Dabi… smart. 

Dabi rounded all the corners without smacking into any walls, but so did his pursuer. They ran past Security, around the Lower Engine, past Electrical, and into the Storage area. Dabi wasn’t losing any ground, but the Impostor wasn’t gaining any either, and that’s what mattered. Dabi was so close—just a few more steps and he’d be in range of the emergency button, and they’d have won the game.

The Impostor’s stupid egg bounced as they ran after him, and Dabi almost laughed. That stupid red space suit and his stupid egg bouncing on his stupid head were about to lose!

Dabi took another running step, and another. He was so close, he was going to win this, he was going to expose Hawks as the Impostor!!

Time seemed to stand still as Dabi took his next step. His feet carried him past the entrance to Admin, where a purple blur had just finished the second of his three wire-connecting tasks. 

Twice walked into the hallway. 

Dabi dove for the button.

Hawks pulled out his knife. 

**~DEFEAT~**

Hawks' victorious avatar flashed across Dabi’s screen, and he tapped the option for a new game immediately. He had to warp into the lobby before Kurogiri stole his black suit, and he had a few choice words to type in the chat. 

_**cyan:** cheap shot_

_**purple:** T-T  
**purple:** thought we were BROS_

_**green:** ill get yuo next tome!!!!!_

_**white:** Well-played._

_**pink:** heehee ghostie  
**pink:** i was haunting you hawksy!!  
**pink:** u mean tho  
_

__

__

_**yellow:** start next_

_**lime:** how cruel!  
**lime:** i trusted youuuuu_

_**red:** lmao sorry everybody!!_

_**cyan:** yeah sure  
**cyan:** lucky shot. wont happen again_

_**red:** i’ll take that bet haha_

Dabi had pulled up his keyboard right at the beginning, but he didn’t finish typing until Hawks’ last message came in. Dabi didn’t message much, mostly because it was an unnecessary hassle, and everybody else clogged the chat anyway. But this time, Dabi had something very important to say. 

The countdown for a new game had already started, and Dabi sent his message with only 2 seconds left. 

_**black:** red sus_

**Author's Note:**

> i've been playing SO MUCH Among Us lately, so here's my homage to the thing that's consumed hours of my life lmao. Also let's be real, you all knew who the impostor was gonna be XD
> 
> feel free to say hi or complain about Among Us (or invite me to a game!!!) here or on my tumblr at [lionalicelives](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/lionalicelives)!
> 
> Thank you for reading! :)


End file.
